Hilangnya Dunia Shinobi
by Sora Kamikaze Kira
Summary: Sasuke sedang bertarung melawan Sakura dan Naruto. Namun keajaiban terjadi, tiba-tiba mereka terjebak di dunia lain, tempat dimana mereka tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu! Dapatkah mereka bertahan? -a SasuSaku fiction. Chapter 4 UPDATE! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : What's Going On?

**Hilangnya Dunia Shinobi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

** Hilangnya Dunia Shinobi ****by**** Sora Kamikaze K**

**Characters : Sasuke, Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and friendship**

**WARNING : Ya, author juga manusia, masih ada banyak kesalahan dalam menulis. Segala akibat dari membaca fic ini adalah tanggung jawab saya. #sok**

**Note : OOC, canon dan AU (?), dll. **

* * *

**Chapter One : What's going on?**

Sasuke Uchiha sudah memutuskan tekadnya bulat, menghancurkan Konoha sesudah ia membunuh Itachi sebelumnya. Salah satu tetua –Danzo sudah berhasil mati ditangan bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Sekarang ia akan membunuh anggota Team 7. Membunuh Naruto, Kakashi, dan Sakura. Oh, bahkan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berniat untuk saling membunuh.

Kebencian menyelimuti dirinya setelah mengetahui cerita dibalik pembantaian klan Uchiha. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya dendamnya, termasuk Naruto. Dengan menghancurkan Konoha, Uchiha akan dibangkitkan kembali derajatnya, tidak diasingkan lagi seperti dulu.

Tempat itu becek, sebagian bebatuan yang ada disana hancur karena pertarungan team Taka dan team 7. Tubuh Karin, teman setim dengan Sasuke sudah melemah, ia hanya melihat orang yang disukainya itu beradu argumen dengan Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dulu aku ingin sepertimu. Aku akhirnya punya ikatan. Kita juga menjalankan misi sebagai kelompok tujuh. Aku terus mengejarmu karena ingin menjadi sekuat dan sekeren kamu..."

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu!"

Semua kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto adalah sia-sia. Yang dihadapannya bukan Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang sekarang telah dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Tak ada rasa belas kasih, merasa tak pernah mempunyai ikatan dengan teman-temannya, termasuk Naruto.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan, menjadi pahlawan dengan membunuhku, atau menjadi pecundang karena kubunuh!"

Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu, air matanya sudah tak tertahankan sedari tadi, sejak ia memutuskan untuk membunuh Sasuke yang berubah. Kecewa akan semua perbuatan Uchiha itu yang penuh kebencian...

"Sudah kubilang kau harus pulang dan istirahat," ucap Uchiha Madara, atau Tobi beserta Zetsu putih datang di tempat kejadian. Mata Sasuke bertambah parah. Rencananya mereka akan mundur dulu dari pertarungan ini.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Sasuke,"

"Kalau kita bertarung... kita akan sama-sama mati," ucap Naruto, masih memandang lurus Sasuke.

Amarah mereka sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Mereka pun menyiapkan jurus andalan masing-masing, chidori dan rasengan. Jika mereka sama-sama mati, maka beban dan tanggungan mereka akan hilang. Daripada kehilangan salah satu, lebih baik kehilangan keduanya.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

"Hentikannnn!" ucap Sakura mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke yang akan saling hantam. Teringat kembali masa lalu, ketika mereka bertarung di atap rumah sakit. Situasinya persis seperti sekarang.

Cahaya putih menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Haruno Sakura masih dengan tangisannya, menahan kedua sahabat setim-nya itu. _Kunoichi_ Konoha tersebut menutup matanya, bersiap-siap akan sakit yang dideritanya nanti.

Cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan, sehingga mereka bertiga menutup mata.

Keajaiban terjadi ketika sebuah jam weker berdering sangat nyaring menerobos kedalam pendengaran Sakura Haruno. Ia membuka kelopak matanya berlahan. Cahaya putih itu sudah menghilang.

Jam weker masih saja terus berdering. Suaranya terdengar sampai keseluruh ruangan. Kini gadis Haruno itu berada disebuah ruangan bercat pink –ah tidak, sebuah kamar tidur bercat pink disertai kasur kingsize-nya. Kamar itu dilengkapi perabotan yang cukup mewah.

'Dimana aku?' batin Sakura. Ia sungguh bingung dengan semua ini. Sekarang ia malah memakai piyama berwarna pink, bukan seragam ninjanya. Harusnya dia sedang melerai Naruto dan Sasuke! Gadis itu menepuk pipinya, bukan mimpi.

Cahaya putih tadi...

Tak tahan dengan suara berisik, Sakura segera mematikan alarmnya. Bangkit dari duduknya di kasur dan beranjak menuju meja belajar, disitu terdapat laptop yang masih menyala, menampakkan sebuah _chatbox _ yang berisi sebuah percakapan.

**...**

**Sakura Haruno : Sampai jumpa besok, Sasuke-kun. :)**

**Sasuke Uchiha : Jangan lupa, besok malam kita kencan.**

**Sakura Haruno : Iyaa... aku takkan lupa, **_**oyasumi**_** Sasuke-kun.**

**Sasuke Uchiha : Hn. **_**Oyasumi**_**.**

"Apa?! Kencan?" ucap Sakura, mendadak tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. Barusan mereka bertindak untuk saling membunuh, tapi mengapa? Apa dia dan Sasuke...

"Sakura, bangun! Kau bisa terlambat nak!" suara wanita terdengar disusul suara derap langkah kaki. Sakura terus memandangi pintu dengan tatapan kosong. Terdengar bunyi 'clek' dari engsel pintu dan menampakkan sesosok wanita cantik yang sudah berumur, Tsunade.

"Tsunade _taichou_?" ucap Sakura gelagapan. Kini Tsunade menggunakan seragam formal bewarna hitam dengan rok pendek diatas lutut dan sepatu fantovel hitam. Tsunade keheranan melihat gelagat anaknya yang aneh. Tunggu, anak?!

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Tsunade agak khawatir. Ia menghampiri Sakura yang _over _bingung, seperti orang yang kehilangan arah.

"I-ini dimana, Tsunade _taichou_?" tanya Sakura balik.

"_Taichou_? Dengar Haruno Sakura, aku tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padamu. Tapi aku Kaasan mu, bukan ketua –atau apapun itu,"

"Kaasan?"

"Ya, kau berhutang penjelasan kepada Kaasan pulang sekolah. Ini hampir terlambat, kita harus ke sekolah. Cepat mandi,"

"Ha-ha'i!"

**Uchiha Mansion, 06:25 a.m**

Uchiha Sasuke masih merasakan sengatan-sengatan listrik ditangannya. Matanya terpejam entah sejak kapan. Yang jelas, ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya, terlihat Uchiha Itachi, tepat didepan wajahnya. Itachi, yang seharusnya telah tewas dibunuhnya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan menginang di otak jenius bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

Kaget, Sasuke reflek memundurkan badannya. Merasakan telapak tangannya kini beradu dengan kasur yang empuk. Itachi memasang wajah innocent. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke sebentar lalu tertawa.

"Niisan?"

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasu-chan? Kau berkeringat dingin dan seperti orang ling-lung,"

"Bukankah kau sudah mati?"

"Hah? Bwuahahaha... Kau aneh hari ini. Apa karena Sakura? Hahaha,"

Sakura? Batin Sasuke. Ia melirik Itachi yang makin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sebuah kamar yang luas, lemari dan kasur yang besar. Di sebelah kasur terdapat dinding yang terbuat dari kaca, menampakkan pemandangan luar biasa indahnya dengan sang mentari yang mulai terlihat.

"Hah.. mana mungkin gadis itu membuat Sasuke begini, sepertinya memang ada sesuatu Sasuke?"

Ya! Memang ada. Ia sedang bertarung dengan Naruto beserta team 7, lalu tiba-tiba berada disini dengan Itachi. Dan juga...

"Itachi, Sasuke, cukup bermain-mainnya. Sasuke, segeralah mandi dan sarapan dibawah, tousan sudah menunggu," ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang diambang pintu kamar.

...kedua orang tuanya masih hidup, ini mimpi atau kenyataan?

**Namikaze Mansion, 06:40 a.m**

"Ya ampun, aku rindu sekali dengan Kaasan dan Tousan!"

"Hei, bukannya kemarin kita sudah rekreasi bersama? Sekarang kami sibuk Naruto-chan. Tousanmu sedang banyak _meeting_, sedangkan Kaasan harus mengurus toko butik di desa Suna. Kau bisa ajak Sasuke atau teman-temanmu yang lain untuk menginap,"

"Tapi Kaasan, Tousan..."

Bunyi dentingan sendok terdengar di ruang makan keluarga Namikaze. Naruto si anak tunggal Namikaze sedang cemberut diantara kedua orangtuanya. Melirik Kaasan dan Tousan yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya –bahkan dulu Naruto hanya bertemu dengan roh mereka.

Tadinya ia memang bingung dengan semua yang terjadi, namun karena terlalu senang melihat orangtuanya disini, ia tak mau pergi dari tempat yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Tak peduli apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan. Yang penting ia bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya. Tapi, bagaimana keadaan teman-temannya yang lain?

"Naru, jangan melamun terus. Segeralah berangkat ke sekolah," ucap Tousannya sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil sport, Naruto memandanginya tak percaya, dia kan tidak bisa menyetir mobil!

"Err, Tousan, boleh aku menumpang di mobil Tousan saja?"

"Dasar anak manja..."

**.**

**.**

Mulai detik ini juga, kehidupan mereka berubah 180 derajat.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Author's area :**

Hai-hai... ini fic keduaku yang dibuat secara-spontan-mendadak-banget. Soalnya nih imajinasi lagi melambung –flying, mumpung awal liburan juga, ne. Fic ini terinspirasi dari episode Naruto ke-484 s.d 485.

Oke minna-san, mohon kritik dan saran ya~! Caranya tinggal isi kotak dibawah ini *nunjuk kotak review* gampang 'kan?

Wanna review?


	2. Chapter 2 : New Life?

**Hilangnya Dunia Shinobi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

** Hilangnya Dunia Shinobi ****by**** Sora Kamikaze K**

**Characters : Sasuke, Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and friendship**

**WARNING : Ya, author juga manusia, masih ada banyak kesalahan dalam menulis. Segala akibat dari membaca fic ini adalah tanggung jawab saya. #sok**

**NOTE! : Disini sifat-sifat chara tidak ada perubahan, sama seperti di dunia shinobi. **

* * *

**Chapter Two : New life?**

Konoha High School adalah salah satu sekolah elit di lima negara besar. Bahkan sekolah ini menyediakan parkir khusus untuk mobil. Berbagai macam fasilitas pun ada disini. Untuk pengurus OSIS, disediakan satu ruangan khusus yang sangat mewah untuk ruang OSIS.

Muridnya KHS (Konoha High School) tak berbeda jauh dari sekolah-sekolah lain. Beberapa kabar mengatakan sejumlah siswa disini masuk karena mereka banyak uang. Ya, begitulah orang kaya. Namun tak sedikit juga yang masuk disini karena kejeniusan otaknya, seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, kini ia sedang berjalan menusuri koridor sekolah. Mencari kelasnya, XI IPA. Dia mengetahui kelasnya lewat buku-buku mata pelajaran yang dia baca tadi pagi. Mau tak mau, bisa tak bisa, Uchiha itu harus menjalani apa yang sekarang sedang dihadapinya. Emosi juga, melihat orang-orang Konoha disekitarnya bersuka ria. Dendamnya terhadap desa Konoha itu tak juga hilang.

Bukankah Itachi masih hidup? Ah, Sasuke ingat. Tapi tetap saja ini seperti mimpi. Entah mimpi buruk atau mimpi indah. Karena hari ini ia bertemu dengan salah satu tetua Konoha, Danzou berjalan bersama dengan Orochimaru di ujung koridor. Sasuke memasang kuda-kudanya, bersiap men-chidori mereka berdua.

Saking emosinya, Sasuke melakukan tindakan itu dengan gegabah. Namun tak ada sengatan-sengatan lisrik ditangannya maupun bunyi 'cip-cip-cip'. Ada apa ini? Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu?

Tangan Uchiha Sasuke terlanjur menyerang Orochimaru, dan tepat mengenai punggungnya. Pria berambut panjang itu menringis sakit. Danzo beserta Orochimaru langsung menatap Sasuke horror, namun ia balas dengan tatapan sengit.

"Kalian harusnya sudah mati."

"Kau dalam masalah, Uchiha."

**-SKK-**

"Sakura-chaannnn," panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang, di kedua pipinya terdapat tiga garis yang menggores tipis. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Berteriak memanggil Sakura Haruno yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Awalnya Sakura tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya bahkan ia berjalan gontai, merasa ada yang memanggil gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Mendadak bola matanya terbelalak, Naruto...

"Naruto?"

Naruto berlari mendatangi gadis bermarga Haruno dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengambil nafas sejenak dan mulai membuka mulutnya, "Kau Sakura-chan kan? Ya kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan aneh Naruto, Sakura mendengus dan memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja, _baka_!" jawabnya.

"Maksudku, apa kau ingat kita sedang bersama Kakashi-sensei dan melawan team Sasuke? Aku mengeluarkan rasengan, Sasuke mengeluarkan chidorinya lalu kita-"

"Aku ingat. Tapi ini aneh, tiba-tiba aku berada disini –dirumah, di sebuah kamar."

"Aku juga!"

Tiba-tiba keduanya terdiam, tanpa bersuara ditengah keramaian koridor sekolah. Bahkan keduanya mulai berkeringat dingin. Mata emerlad Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah, ia menunduk dan jidatnya mengkerut –sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Setelah _loading_ yang cukup lama, mereka sadar akan sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun/Teme!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

TET TET TETT

Sayang sekali, suara bel memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Sakura dan Naruto kebingungan mencari dimana kelas mereka, dan karena juga tidak ada waktu yang memungkinkan untuk mencarinya. Kedua insan itu panik sambil berguman 'gimana nih?' pelan. Namun akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, dan Sai sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

"Hei Naruto, Sakura, sudah bel lho. Ayo cepat masuk! Jam pertama pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei!" ucap Ino sedikit keras. Ia menarik Sakura cepat-cepat menuju ke kelas. Meninggalkan Naruto dan teman-teman lainnya. 'Orochimaru?!' batin Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan, tidak mungkin dia masih hidup...

Pikiran Naruto masih terheran-heran, lalu tiba-tiba saja Kiba menarik tangan tan Naruto. Mengisyaratkan mereka harus segera ke kelas. Keempat pemuda itu berlari cepat kearah kelas mereka, XI IPA. Derap langkah kaki mereka terdengar jelas sepanjang koridor yang mulai sepi, mengingat bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ah, Ino tunggu! Ayo teman-teman, bisa mati kita kalau datang terlambat," ucap Kiba menimbali disusul anggukan oleh kedua temannya.

'Mati? Maksudnya...?' batin Naruto, kemudian tangannya mengepal kuat.

Anak-anak kelas IX IPA membuat keributan pagi ini, pasalnya guru jam pelajaran pertama tak kunjung datang. Beberapa siswi bergosip dan siswa bermain komputer. Namun beberapa anak juga sedang belajar, karena mereka jenius. Ya, beginilah rutinitas siswa saat jam kosong.

Sama halnya dengan koridor, ada sedikit keributan yang berasal dari enam siswa kelas IX IPA yang berjalan cepat menuju kelas mereka –ralat hanya lima siswa saja, sedangkan seorang lagi bernama Nara Shikamaru tetap berjalan santai (dan gontai), sesekali menguap sambil berguman 'Merepotkan'. Namun jalan santai itu berubah menjadi berlari tak kala ia melihat guru killer, Orochimaru-sensei. Yang mengajar pada jam pertama, ya, jam pertama.

"Lariiii...!"

Sontak mata mereka memandang kebelakang, Orochimaru-sensei telihat berjalan menuju arah yang sama. Tampak sekilas cara berjalan guru killer itu dipercepat, agar sampai ke kelas lebih dulu dibanding mereka. Dengan ini, dia bisa menghukum muridnya yang datang terlambat. Menghukum adalah semacam hobinya.

Keempat murid kelas IX IPA itu mulai mempercepat langkahnya, berlari. Dua murid lainnya, Naruto dan Sakura tetap diam ditempat. Menatap Orochimaru tajam sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Sakura bersiap untuk memukul tanah, mengeluarkan _shannaro_.

"_Kagebunshin no __**justu**_!" teriak Naruto sambil membentuk segel ditangannya. Tak ada perubahan, dia masih sendiri, tanpa bunshin. Lalu ia berdecak kesal, "_Kuso_!" gumannya. Kenapa tak bisa menggunakan jutsu?

Ino, Kiba, Sai, serta Shikamaru mendadak berhenti. Melihat Naruto dan Sakura bertingkah aneh, tapi mereka tak berani berbuat apa-apa mengingat yang dihadapan mereka seorang guru killer. Mereka bingung, kenapa Naruto dan Sakura bertindak seolah-olah mereka adalah ninja?

Ia melirik Sakura, terlihat punggung tangannya yang merah dan sedikit berdarah. Gadis itu gagal mengeluarkan _shannaro_-nya, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sakit dan perih yang melanda. Sejauh ini Sakura tak pernah gagal. Ino yang melihat itupun menghampiri sahabatnya lalu bertanya khawatir, "Kau tak apa Sakura? Ya Tuhan tanganmu!"

Naruto mulai geram. Pikirannya melayang pada Sasuke, pasti pria ini tau dimana Uchiha itu berada. Sepertinya pertarungan akan dimulai.

"Dimana Sasuke, hah?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Orochimaru pasti bisa hidup lagi dengan menggunakan jutsu terlarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Apakah mereka juga dibangkitkan oleh Orochimaru? Ia tak yakin.

Orochimaru mendesis, mimpi apa dia semalam sampai dua –tiga murid yang memberontak padanya hari ini. Lalu ia menyeringai, siap menghukum tiga orang sekaligus dalam sehari. Terlebih lagi diantaranya adalah anak dari kepala sekolah, Haruno Sakura.

"Kau bicara apa Namikaze?" tanyanya tenang. Kali ini Sakura yang geram, ia melupakan rasa perih di tanganya, pikirannya melayang kearah Sasuke. Masih peduli, eh, Sakura?

"Kau pasti tau dimana Sasuke sekarang!" bentak Sakura sambil memegangi tangannya, menahan perih.

"Aku tau kau anak kepala sekolah Haruno, tapi disini kami tidak memandang status. Kau harusnya lebih sopan kepada gurumu," ucap Orochimaru datar, ia melirik Naruto sejenak. Memang anak dari klan Namikaze itu sering dihukumnya, tapi ia tak pernah segalak ini. "Tentu saja Uchiha itu berada di ruang bimbingan konseling," lanjutnya.

"Kalian berdua sebaiknya ikut aku ke BK, sekarang!" perintah Orochimaru, kemudian ia menyerahkan tugas latihan pada Ino, sang sekertaris.

"Tidak!" tolak Naruto kasar.

Dengan terpaksa, Naruto beserta Sakura diseretnya ke ruang BK. Asal tau saja, cengkraman tangan Orochimaru sangat kuat sehingga mereka tak bisa melepaskannya dengan mudah. Kini, kemampuan taijutsu, ninjutsu, dan genjutsu tak dapat diandalkan lagi.

**-SKK-**

Seorang pemuda berjalan tenang di koridor yang sepi, barusan ia membolos –tak mengikuti pelajaran yang ia tak mengerti isinya. Membolos seharian penuh, setelah keluar dari ruang bimbingan konseling. Lain kali, ia akan menghancurkan sekolah ini, apapun caranya. Benci sekali melihat tetua Konoha, Danzou berada disini dan mengajar sebagai guru. Cih, bahkan Hokage kelima juga ada disini, menjadi kepala sekolah.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Disisi lain keluarganya masih utuh. Tak ada pertarungan, tak ada tangisan, tak perlu perang. Ah... ia tak mau pergi ke tempat indah ini. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul dipikirannya.

Apa ini hanya genjutsu?

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Uchiha Sasuke menoleh kepalanya, didepannya berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut soft pink, Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu terdiam seakan tubuhnya mati rasa dan kaku. Sasuke menatapnya datar. Lalu menoleh kearah lain, kembali berkutat dengan pikirannya, mengacuhkan gadis itu.

Melihat Sasuke yang diam saja, Sakura pun bertanya, "Mengapa kau tak membunuhku?" lalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Waspada jika suatu saat diserang.

"Tidak, untuk saat ini," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat? Kau bisa menggunakan chidorimu untuk-"

"Hn, tak bisa digunakan."

Kepala Sakura menunduk, ia kehabisan kata-kata. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Sakura tahu, disini takkan bisa menggunakan jurus apapun. Sasuke sudah bangkit dari duduknya, ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sakura, tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke sudah benar-benar pergi. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku dengan kasar. Ia sungguh bingung ingin berbuat apa, bingung harus bagaimana. Ternyata ia masih peduli... peduli pada Sasuke. Tak terasa cairan bening menetes dipelupuk matanya.

**-SKK-**

Hari-hari dilewati Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto dengan susah payah. Berbagai macam teknologi yang kelewat modern dan juga mata pelajaran yang rumit sungguh membingungkan mereka. Belajar menyetir, belajar menggunakan _smartphone_, belajar ini-itu, membuat mereka mengetahui banyak hal. Kini mereka sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas masing-masing

Yang paling tanggap dalam mata pelajaran adalah Sasuke Uchiha, wajar memang, mengingat semua klan Uchiha mempunyai otak yang jenius. Sakura Haruno tak kalah juga dengan Sasuke, dari kecil ia sudah mempunyai otak yang encer. Gadis itu juga termasuk pengurus UKS, karena kecintaannya dibidang medis. Sedangkan Naruto hanya semangat dalam pelajaran tertentu seperti olahraga, dan ia suka menyetir mobil.

Akan tetapi sifat Sasuke tak berubah, masih terbesit rasa benci pada penduduk Konoha, terutama para tetua. Namun perasaan itu seakan sirna ketika ia berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Melihat senyum mereka membuat rasa benci Sasuke meleleh.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, berangkat sekolah dan kembali berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal. Sakura datang lebih pagi karena hari ini ada piket. Kelas masih sepi sekali, tak ada seorang pun disana, hanya ada semilir angin pagi yang menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi.

"Pagi Sakura..!"

"Pagi Ino..!"

Yamanaka Ino memasuki kelas dengan nada ceria, lebih bersemangat daripada biasanya. Sesekali ia melihat _smartphone_-nya sambil senyum tak jelas. Sakura kebetulan sudah selesai piket langsung mendatangi sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Ino-pig? Dari tadi kau senyum-senyum terus, dasar aneh..." ucap Sakura sedikit mengejek lalu tertawa kecil.

"Terimakasih~!"

Sakura mendelik, "Hei, itu bukan pujian tau!" ucapnya. Mirip Sai yang selalu berterima kasih saat diejek. Terlebih ia juga tersenyum... seperti Sai.

"Aa, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sai."

"Tepat! Kau tau? Sekarang kami sepasang kekasih!"

"Wah... selamat kalau begitu!" ucap Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Ino. Tak menyangka, Sai yang bahkan belum terlalu mengerti perasaan itu bisa mendapatkan gadis cantik seperti Ino. Ino memang salah satu anak populer di sekolahnya, setelah Karin.

Ino memandang Sakura sambil tersenyum bangga. Namun senyuman itu sirna kala sebuah pertanyaan menginang di kepalanya akhir-akhir ini. Gadis berambut pirang itu bertanya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

Sasuke..? Ah, memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura lagi-lagi tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ternyata memang benar, ia dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi Sasuke sendiri tak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya, bahkan bicarapun tidak. Uchiha itu selalu sendiri, walau sesekali bersama dengan Naruto.

Naruto ya... batin Sakura. Beberapa hari lalu ia mengintip pembicaraan mereka berdua di atap sekolah. Sakura sempat melihat awal-awal pembicaraan mereka yang serius, sempat berkelahi juga, namun akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan. Mungkin mereka mendapat sebuah ikatan lagi, ikatan pertemanan.

Lalu bagaimana denganmu, eh, Haruno?

"Saku... Sakura!"

"Eh, i-iya. Ada apa Ino?"

"Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kok malah melamun?"

"Aku hanya... hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu tentang Sasuke? Ceritakan padaku Sakura! Karena akhir-akhir ini kalian tak pernah jalan berdua dan tak pernah mengobrol. Apa kalian... saling benci lagi?"

"Lagi?"

Apa maksud peryataan Ino? Apakah ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada gadis ini? Batin Sakura dalam hati. Huh... sepertinya memang harus. Akhirnya, diawali dengan helaan nafas panjang, Sakura mulai menceritakan semua yang dialaminya sampai akhir. Percaya tak percaya, itu urusan nanti.

"Hah?! Pantas saja kau bertingkah aneh kemarin-kemarin. Tapi Sakura, itu sepertinya tidak masuk akal,"

"Aku tau Ino... tapi memang beginilah adanya."

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau harus memulainya dari awal. Aku akan mulai dari... menceritakan padamu bagaimana kau bisa berpacaran dengan Uchiha Itu!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Author's area :**

Hai, para readers semuanya! Shankyuu udah review fanfic Sora~! ^^. Maaf Sora hanya bisa balas beberapa yang masih kebingungan sama cerita chap kemarin. Nah, sekarang Sora akan jawab pertanyaan dari para readers semua :

1. Kok mereka bisa tau sih alat-alat modern seperti laptop?

** A : **Di cerita Naruto sebenarnya ada alat-alat begitu, tapi jarang muncul. Sebagai bukti di Naruto episode 488, atau komiknya di volume 52. Ada juga di ending Naruto 13-Yellow Moon, dll. Menurut Sora itu sudah mewakili pengetahuan mereka. Cuma didunia non-ninja kelewat modern, jadi mereka juga harus belajar (mereka belajar sendiri, kecuali menyetir).

2. Yang hilang itu cuma mereka bertiga, ya?

** A : **Iya dong... kan udah baca sendiri ya. Yang pergi ke dunia non-ninja itu cuma SasuSakuNaru.

3. Sasuke sama Sakura pacaran, ya?

** A : **He'em, kan chap kemarin mereka mau kencan :3

4. Naruto udah punya pacar, belum?

** A : **Liat aja nanti... hehehe #ketawagaje

5. Itachi juga udah punya pacar, belum?

** A : **Masih bingung, soalnya Itachi bukan tokoh utama, gomen ne! Mungkin chap depan Sora munculin.

6. Apa di dunia yang baru mereka akan terlibat cinta segitiga?

** A : **Err... nanti ada kok orang ke-tiga nya, liat aja yah chap depan, fufufu~

7. Chapter dua panjangin dong?

** A : **Ini udah lumayan panjang, :D

8. Ijin fav./follow dong?

** A : Tentu aja bolehhh ^^**

* * *

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, kritik atau saran silahkan isi kotak review dibawah ini~ Sampai jumpa di chap depan! *terbang ke langit* #plak


	3. Chapter 3 : Flashback (Part 1)

**Hilangnya Dunia Shinobi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

** Hilangnya Dunia Shinobi ****by**** Sora Kamikaze K**

**Characters : Sasuke, Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and friendship**

**WARNING : Ya, author juga manusia, masih ada banyak kesalahan dalam menulis. Segala akibat dari membaca fic ini adalah tanggung jawab saya. #sok**

**NOTE! : Agak melenceng ke yaoi (tapi dikit), OOC, dll. **

* * *

**Chapter Three : Flashback (Part 1).**

Tap, tap, tap.

Seorang pemuda berjalan dengan tenang memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Seketika, semua siswi yang berada disana langsung mengrumuni pemuda itu. Meneriakkan namanya bagaikan dewa. Beberapa dari mereka dengan kurang ajarnya mencubit, menarik, bahkan mencium pipinya. Pemuda itu sontak segera berlari ke tempat yang aman demi menjaga 'kehormatannya'. Demi Kami-sama, gadis-gadis itu sangat ganas!

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-senpai!"

"_Oh my God! _Sasuke-senpai keren!"

"Kyaa~!"

Kalimat yang sama selalu diucapkan para gadis tersebut, dan ini cukup –lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke frustasi. Hari pertamanya masuk sekolah sebagai siswa kelas 2 tak ada bedanya dengan tahun kemarin. Surat cinta di loker, coklat saat valentine, dan keramaian seperti sekarang. Ditambah adik kelasnya yang lebih ganas dari senior membuatnya tak betah.

"Tenang para gadis, idola kalian butuh waktu untuk sendiri!" ucap seseorang dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu berdiri tegap di depan Sasuke yang penampilannya sudah tak karuan. Dan pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah Naruto, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Sasuke mendecih, merasa lemah karena ketenarannya, sampai-sampai Naruto membantunya untuk membubarkan massa tersebut. Tapi ia juga berterimakasih, berkat Naruto, gadis-gadis mengerikan itu tak lagi mengejar dirinya.

"Hahahahaha... lihatlah, Sasuke Uchiha kalah dengan segrombolan siswi SMA, hmpp, hahaha..." canda Naruto, dan tertawa lepas seenak jidatnya. Tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang menatapnya horror.

Naruto masih tertawa dengan renyahnya, mendadak berhenti ketika melihat wajah Sasuke yang sepertinya siap mengeluarkan 'amaterasu'.

"Hehe, maaf," ucapnya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Oh iya! Hari ini kita harus membimbing adik kelas! Ayo ke lapangan basket Sasuke!" ucap Naruto teringat sesuatu. Karena mereka pengurus OSIS, jadi tugas mereka harus membimbing adik kelas untuk mengikuti MOS (masa orientasi siswa).

Naruto menarik tangan putih milik Uchiha Sasuke sambil berlari sepanjang koridor. Setelah bungsu Uchiha merapikan bajunya, tentu. Tak lucu jika seorang Uchiha Sasuke membimbing adik kelasnya dengan penampilan gembel. Terlebih lagi hanya karena ulah segrombolan gadis yang sedang mengalami masa puber.

Lapangan basket Konoha High School tidak bisa dibilang sempit. Lebih luas daripada lapangan sepak bola, karena di sini terdapat bangku-bangku penonton di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, lapangan basket sekolah elit ini terbagi menjadi dua bagian, lapangan indoor dan outdoor. Di lapangan outdoorlah yang sering digunakan untuk MOS murid baru.

Sumber suara keributan terbesar berada di lapangan itu. Pasalnya, semua anak murid kelas 10 berkumpul disini untuk menjalani MOS. Kebanyakan dari mereka saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Namun berbeda dengan salah satu gadis berambut pink ini, sedari tadi wajahnya menunduk, memegang pulpen dan sebuah buku, mencoreti kertas putihnya dengan tulisan yang indah.

**Dear Diary,**

**Hari ini aku berhasil masuk SMA di tempat Kaasan bekerja, dan menjalani tes dengan cepat. Entah kenapa semua soalnya begitu mudah. Ya, dan akhirnya aku di sini, di lapangan basket mengikuti MOS. **

Wajah manisnya tersenyum, tangannya terus menulis, menghiasi lembaran putih itu dengan huruf hiragana. Sampai-sampai seorang gadis di sampingnya menatap heran dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan. Oh lihatlah, semua murid sedang sibuk berkenalan, sedangkan ia hanya menunduk sambil menulis? Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hai, perkenalkan, namaku Matsuri!" ucap seorang gadis berambut coklat bernama Matsuri sambil mengacungkan tangannya, mengajak gadis berambut pink untuk berkenalan. Gadis itu berhenti menulis, lalu menengok kearah sumber suara tersebut. Matsuri tersenyum kaku ketika melihat tatapan datar gadis itu. Ia terdiam namun tetap mengacungkan tangannya.

Berlahan, wajah datar si rambut pink dihiasi oleh senyuman yang lebar, sampai mata gadis itu makin sipit karena senyumannya. Dengan cepat (tapi sedikit kasar) dia membalas jabatan tangan Matsuri, dan berkata dengan nada ceria, "Hai Matsuri-san, namaku Sakura! Haruno Sakura!"

"Ah, haha..." tawa canggung Matsuri, sedikit cengo juga dengan perubahan reaksi oleh gadis di depannya. Lalu ia berkata, "Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel san, itu terlalu formal. Boleh kupanggil kau Sakura-chan?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Matsuri-chan!" ucap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Oh iya, kau tau tidak dengan senpai kita yang bernama Sasuke?"

"Uhm... tidak, memang ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Dan kau tau? Dia super keren! Kau harus melihat wajah tampannya itu, Sakura-chan. Uchiha Sasuke, cowok populer nomor satu di sekolah kita! Tapi menurut kabar, dia itu sangat dingin dan ketus," jawab Matsuri panjang lebar. Sakura mengangguk-angguk tak jelas sambil memegangi dagunya, pura-pura mengerti.

"Mungkin kau harus menyiapkan coklat panas jika bertemu dengannya," ucap Sakura dengan sangat-tidak-menyambung-sama-sekali, kemudian ia melanjutkan acara menulisnya. Matsuri hanya menatap gadis itu bingung lalu mengangkat bahu enteng.

"Mungkin," jawab Matsuri tak kalah errornya dengan Sakura.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang keras membuat para murid di lapangan terdiam. Sepuluh orang _kece_ nan keren yang diketahui anggota OSIS itu muncul dihadapan mereka, membuat adik kelas kelas 10 terkagum-kagum. Kesepuluh orang keren itu adalah : Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara, Ino Yamanaka, Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya. Mereka semua adalah anak kelas 11, kecuali Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya yang menduduki kelas 12.

"Kya~! Sasuke-senpai!"

"Gaara-senpai sama Neji-senpai! Cool~!"

"Kyaaa~ Sai-senpai!"

Masing-masing murid (terutama kaum hawa) meneriakkan nama idola mereka. Yap, semua anggota OSIS di sini ialah sekumpulan orang populer yang mempunyai jiwa kepemimpinan, selain itu, mereka juga punya fans masing-masing.

"Diam! Baiklah... aku akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, ketua OSIS dan ini Sasuke Uchiha, wakil ketua," ucap Naruto tegas dan jelas. Disisi sifatnya yang suka cengengesan, tapi ia benar-benar mempunyai keseriusan tingkat tinggi jika menyangkut jabatannya sebagai ketua.

Satu per satu pengurus OSIS itu memperkenalkan namanya, sesekali diiringi sorak sorai dari para kohai. Tak disangka juga, beberapa anak yang mendengar idolanya memperkenalkan diri itupun langsung menyatakan cinta di depan semua murid, sungguh gila.

"Saya Sai selaku sekertaris 1 akan menjelaskan peraturan-peraturan di sekolah ini. Peraturan pertama,..." jelas Sai panjang lebar tanpa membaca. Ia memang diharuskan untuk menghapal apa saja, terutama peraturan –mengingat dia seorang sekertaris.

Haruno Sakura yang berada di pojok lapangan menguap bosan. Mengesalkan sekali jika harus duduk bersila di tengah lapangan, sialnya lagi hari mulai terik. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku diary bersampul merah miliknya. Menulis kejadian apa yang dia alami hari ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik kasar buku diary kesayangannya. Mata emerlad Sakura tertuju pada siapa yang mengganggu aktivitasnya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan wajah arogan, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura memang belum mengenal pemuda ini (karena sedari tadi dia memang tak memperhatikan), tapi yang jelas, pemuda ini pasti menjengkelkan.

Sasuke melihat isi diary Sakura sejenak. Heh, ternyata isinya menjelek-jelekkan pengurus OSIS. Sedangkan pemiliknya sendiri sedang menggapai-gapai buku itu, tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai, sudah jelas bungsu Uchiha itu lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Sasuke mencengkram tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu berontak.

"Aduh, sakit...!" ucap Sakura seraya meronta dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Uchiha itu dari pergelangan tangannya. Tiba-tiba wajah tampan nan keren Sasuke mendekat, bibirnya tepat di daun telinga Sakura, menyebabkan hembusan nafas Uchiha itu terasa jelas. Posisi seperti ini membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri, ditambah lagi tatapan menusuk dari fansgirl Sasuke. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Menulis diary saat MOS, eh? Jika kau melakukannya lagi... aku tak akan segan," ucap pemuda berambut raven tersebut, nadanya dibuat semengerikan mungkin agar Sakura tak berani macam-macam dengannya.

"Ini contoh buruk yang tak perlu ditiru!" lanjutnya setelah menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku bersampul merah itu, membuat Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Dengar, senpai-arogan-sok-keren! Itu buku milikku, jadi kembalikan!" ucap Sakura membentak Sasuke, membuat semua mata menatap tajam Sakura, namun ada beberapa yang berdecak kagum melihat keberanian dirinya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dia melangkah menjauh sambil membawa buku diary Sakura. Jarak dua meter memisahkan mereka. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti dan melemparkan buku itu dengan entengnya.

Buku itu terbang, terhempas oleh angin, dan akhirnya mendarat di tanah yang berdebu. Dengan geram, Sakura mengambil bukunya. Di dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan pemuda itu. Matsuri yang melihatnya segera menghadap Sasuke, meminta maaf atas kesalahan Sakura pada pemuda itu sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Kemudian menghampiri gadis pink tersebut.

"Sakura-chan, tenanglah... jangan emosi begitu," ucap Matsuri memegang pundak Sakura, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. Sakura menggeram kesal, namun ia segera duduk di tempatnya. Kalau bukan Matsuri, ia sudah membuat senpai OSIS itu babak belur.

"Heh, dasar gadis aneh, pantas saja Sasuke-kun tak suka," ucap seorang pengurus OSIS berambut merah, Karin. Ia membenarkan sedikit kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Benar, penampilannya saja jelek begitu," timpal gadis satunya, Tayuya. Disusul anggukan Shion, sahabat karib keduanya. Dan dia pun berucap, "Tapi dia kan anak kepala sekolah."

"Masa bodoh dengan jabatan ibunya. Ayahku lebih kaya daripada keluarganya," balas Karin sombong.

"Hah... dasar cewek," ucap Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan.

**-SKK-**

**Hari kedua MOS.**

"Apa? Jadi dia yang bernama Sasuke?!"

"Iya... maka dari itu, kau harus hati-hati, Sakura-chan!"

"Ck, pokoknya aku ingin membalasnya. Lihat, buku diary kesayanganku kotor!"

"Tapi Saku... apa kau tak tau? Sasuke-senpai selalu diawasi oleh Karin-senpai, anak kelas 12. Dan gadis itu kejam sekali!"

"Aku tak peduli...! Arghhh..."

Dua sosok gadis remaja tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman, keduanya adalah anak kelas 10 yang baru saja mengikuti acara MOS hari kedua. Mereka mempunyai rambut yang kontras sekali, pink dan coklat. Terlihat gadis berambut pink berteriak frustasi, sedang si gadis berambut coklat berusaha menenangkan temannya. Haruno Sakura, meminum jus jambunya dengan perasaan kesal.

Matsuri meneguk sedikit jus-nya, kemudian melanjutkan bicaranya lagi, "Keras kepala."

Hari ini Sakura berulah lagi di depan Sasuke. Singkat saja, melempari kepala pantat ayamnya (menurut Sakura begitu) dengan bola yang barusan jatuh di genangan air. Membuat rambutnya agak basah, lepek dan juga... kotor. Tentu saja hal ini mengundang gelak tawa, sebelum Karin membentak mereka lalu menghukum Sakura. Sasuke juga tak diam, bahkan ia sudah menyiram Sakura dengan air, katanya "Kau masih beruntung daripada kusiram dengan air bekas cucian piring, Jidat pink!"

Berbagai tatapan tertuju pada Sakura, ada yang kasihan, tapi ada juga yang menyeringai. Sakura tidak menangis seperti apa yang kebanyakan kaum hawa lakukan. Dia tertawa, sepertinya Uchiha ini memang sengaja membuat semacam duel, "Kau juga masih beruntung daripada kulumuri kepala pantat ayammu dengan lumpur, senpai," balasnya kalem.

Sakura diam, flashback duelnya dengan Uchiha itu terlintas lagi di pikirannya. Kini ia berpikir rencana yang cocok untuk membalas Uchiha itu, tapi ia belum menemukannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengetahui kelemahan senpai arogan tersebut. Dengan itu dia bisa memulai semuanya dengan mudah. Kemudian ia melenggang pergi menuju perpustakaan sekolah.

"Hei Sakura-chan! Mau kemana?"

"Maaf, Matsuri-chan. Lain kali saja ya!"

**-SKK-**

Buku-buku tersusun rapih di rak yang berjejer di tepi dinding. Sepi menyelimuti ke seluruh ruangan itu. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang betah berada disini, ditemani dengan buku kuno –ya walaupun ada yang buku modern, tetapi kebanyakan buku usang yang sudah berpuluh tahun menempati perpustakaan sekolah KHS. Perpustakaan ini memang sudah lama didirikan, sehingga beberapa murid sedikit ngeri datang kemari.

Seorang gadis kelas 10 memasuki ruangan dengan langkah hati-hati. Bunyi sepatunya terdengar jelas keseluruh ruangan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Perpustakaan yang sunyi, menyimpan rumor buruk di mata para murid : ada seorang penjaga perpustakaan sekolah bersifat misterius dan menyeramkan. Namun gadis ini menghiraukannya. _Well_, untuk apa takut? Bukankah itu hanya gosip?

Tak ada seorang pun? Batin gadis itu dalam hati. Ia mengangkat bahunya, tak ambil pusing. Kemudian kaki jenjang itu melangkah mendekati rak buku bertuliskan 'Display Buku Baru' memilah beberapa buku, dan mengambilnya. Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah kursi beserta meja yang disediakan.

"Jika kau sedang kesal kepada seseorang, buku ini menyediakan trik-trik jahil untuk mengerjainya. Hm... menarik," guman gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Nama gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno, ibunya bekerja sebagai kepala KHS. Ayahnya bernama *Dan Kaito, seorang anggota kepolisian Konoha.

Walaupun ia tak mengerti kenapa buku seperti ini bisa masuk ke dalam perpustakaan di sekolahnya, tapi ini berguna juga untuk dirinya. Ia menyeringai, melanjutkan kalimat yang tertulis dalam buku, "Lakukanlah hal-hal yang tak terduga, seperti memajang foto memalukan miliknya, tentu saja hal ini butuh usaha yang keras."

Seringai Haruno itu semakin melebar. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan tiga benda kesayangannya, buku diary, pulpen dan sebuah kamera digital berwarna merah. Ia mulai menulis kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini.

**Dear diary,**

** Aku menemukannya! Uchiha Sasuke, tunggu 'kejutan' dariku ya... #**_**smirk**_

Sakura menutup bukunya dengan bersemangat sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'tak'. Kemudian ia mengambil kamera merahnya, memandangnya seperti benda yang menentukan keberhasilannya. Entah kenapa ia benci sekali melihat sifat pemuda itu. Caranya berbicara, sok keren, sombong dan lain-lain. Di tambah lagi ia punya julukan baru : 'jidat pink' darinya.

"_It's show time!_"

Buk!

Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh. Ada sesuatu yang jatuh diantara rak perpustakaan. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan lebih dalam di ruangan tersebut. Ia terkaget melihat seseorang berada di depan suatu rak, sedang menata buku. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena cahaya yang minim, hanya siluetnya saja. Orang itu menoleh, menghadap pas di depan Sakura. Dan gadis itu sendiri mematung.

"Kau..."

"...Jidat pink?"

Sakura diam, mata emelard miliknya menatap lurus kearah siluet orang tersebut. Tunggu dulu... jidat pink? Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

"Pantat ayam?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik, suara khas perempuan. Sakura yakin jumlah mereka lebih dari satu di luar perpustakaan. Suara itu makin jelas, diiringi dengan suara derap kaki yang mendekati letak SasuSaku berada.

"Bersembunyi!" perintah Sasuke tegas namun pelan. Ia tak menunggu respon Sakura dan langsung mendekapnya dan bersembunyi di balik rak di pojok ruangan.

"Aku yakin tadi Sasuke-senpai menuju ke perpustakaan!"

Suara siswi-siswi tersebut semakin jelas dan berisik. Sakura meronta minta dilepaskan, pasalnya dia berada di dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Sebuah rencana nista melintas di otak Sakura. Jika dia berteriak, maka gadis-gadis itu pasti 'menyerang' Si Pantat Ayam.

"Heiii ad –hmpph..."

Teriakan Sakura terputus ketika tangan Sasuke mengambil alih untuk membekap mulutnya. Sasuke berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Diamlah, jidat pink."

"Suara apa itu?"

"Itu pasti suara Sasuke-senpai!"

"Tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan..."

"Hmmpphh... hah hah hah," dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha melepaskan bekapan tangan Sasuke di mulutnya, itu membuatnya hampir mati kehilangan nafas!

"Hantu~?"

"Kyaaa!"

Derap langkah kembali terdengar, namun suaranya makin pelan. Sasuke dan Sakura sebenarnya sudah tak tahan lagi dengan posisi mereka sekarang, di tempat yang sempit dengan tubuh Sakura yang berada di apitan kedua kaki Sasuke. Merasa suara langkah itu tak terdengar lagi, mereka langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyian yang pengap itu. Mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kau gila! Kau hampir membuatku mati muda kekurangan oksigen!"

"Cih, salah sendiri kau berada disini!"

Sial! Guman Sakura berkali-kali. Dia menatap Sasuke kesal. Gadis berambut pink itu hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga Sasuke tak mengetahui rencananya. Ini gawat. Lain kali dia takkan pergi ke tempat sepi seperti ini, karena di situ pasti ada Sasuke. Kini ia mengerti mengapa Sasuke ke perpustakaan, menghindari serangan siswi kelas 10.

**-SKK-**

Konoha High School. Tempat para siswa jenius dan kaya menimba ilmu. Setiap pagi selalu di dominasi dengan keributan murid-muridnya. Rutinitas harian mereka berbeda-beda sesuai dengan golongan masing-masing. Seperti anak populer selalu mengobrol tentang _fashion_, golongan anak _otaku_ yang selalu meributkan _anime_, _manga_, dan _cosplay_, ada juga anak kimia yang obrolannya selalu diisi dengan rumus-rumus, dan lain-lain.

Hari ini sangat cerah, secerah suasana hati Haruno Sakura. Karena apa? Dia akan memulai semua rencananya hari ini juga. Gadis itu berjalan sesekali melompat-lompat kecil kegirangan. Semua murid sepanjang koridor menatap bingung anak dari kepala sekolah itu. Langkah Sakura terhenti tepat di belokan koridor, kemudian ia bersembunyi.

Tak jauh dari tempat Sakura bersembunyi, terlihatlah dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan pelan sambil mengobrolkan sesuatu. Pemuda pertama berambut hitam model rambut raven, sedangkan pemuda satunya lagi berambut pirang dengan model spike. Si rambut raven sedang membawa buku catatan dan si rambut spike mengoceh dengan nada yang lumayan (cetar) membahana.

Tiba-tiba saja, ditengah perjalanan si rambut raven bernama Sasuke menjatuhkan buku catatannya karena si pirang menyenggol Sasuke dengan tak sengaja. Buku itu jatuh dengan gerakan _slow motion._

"Ah, _sorry _Teme!" ucap si pirang a.k.a Naruto sambil nyengir sampai terlihat deretan giginya yang putih.

"Hn."

Keduanya sama-sama berjongkok untuk mengambil buku catatan tersebut. Dan kedua tangan mereka sama-sama bersentuhan. Waktu seperti berhenti saat itu juga. Oh bagus, ini kesempatan emas bagi Sakura. Akhirnya satu take terambil. Ia kembali terfokus dengan kedua pemuda itu.

Dua pemuda itu masih terdiam, namun sesaat kemudian (dengan ekspresi kaget) mereka menatap satu sama lain sampai kepala mereka berdua saling beradu –ehm terbentur lumayan keras. Keduanya sama-sama meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi jidat masing-masing. Sasuke mengambil bukunya dan segera berdiri diikuti Naruto.

"Aw... ittai!"

Duakk

Tak cukup itu saja, sebuah bola tiba-tiba melayang dengan sangat cepat dan mengenai kepala pirang Naruto. Membuat mereka... uhm, berciuman. Bibir dengan bibir. Take dua telah terambil. 'Yosh! Haruno, kau sangat beruntung hari ini!' batin Sakura girang. Sebenarnya ia hanya merencanakan 'adegan dengan bola'-nya. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan semudah ini : mendapat dua gambar sekaligus.

"Teme! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

"Baka Dobe! Aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu!"

"Tidaaakkkkk..."

Sakura menyeringai, kemudian datang seorang cowok berambut coklat yang sedang memakai seragam bola, dia menyeringai ketika sejumlah uang mendarat dengan mulus ditangannya.

"_Thanks_, Kankurou!"

Yah, inilah rencana Haruno Sakura.

**-SKK-**

"Ihhh... Sasuke-senpai."

"Aku tak menyangka, ckckck."

"Masa sih? Ketua OSIS kita..."

Pagi ini masih seperti biasa, burung-burung berkicau, orang-orang mulai beraktivitas, dan matahari terbit dari timur (ya iyalah!). Keributan juga selalu ada di setiap sudut sekolah, terutama KHS. Keributan paling heboh kali ini berasal dari fans girl Uchiha Sasuke, cowok yang katanya paling cool, kalem, ganteng, _kece_ dan... macho. Tapi mungkin hari ini semua definisi itu hilang seketika bak pantun "Panas setahun dihapus hujan sehari".

Semua itu dibuktikan oleh terpampangnya dua buah foto Naruto Uzumaki sang _leader of _OSIS dan Sasuke Uchiha si wakil ketua OSIS sedang bersentuhan tangan, foto kedua menampakkan kedua insan itu sedang berciuman. Kedua foto ini sukses membuat fans girl Sasuke _ilfeel _dalam sekejab.

Orang yang menjadi _trending topic _pun muncul. Tetap berjalan _stay cool_ seperti biasa, tetapi ia merasakan suatu kejanggalan, tak ada fans yang menyerangnya, tak ada gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya sambil berteriak 'Sasuke-senpai~!' dan tak ada kejar-kejaran. Oh_ God! _Hari yang indah.

Namun anehnya, hampir semua siswi KHS menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik, atau lebih tepatnya _ilfeel. _Sasuke yang notabene bersifat cuek hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan tetap berjalan dengan _cool and calm._

"Teme, gawat!"

"Apa dobe?"

"Pokoknya gawat! Kau harus lihat ini, Teme!"

Naruto tiba-tiba menghampiri Sasuke dan berkata demikian. Tangan tan-nya menunjuk ke sebuah sudut, mading sekolah. Di tempat itu terlihat segerombolan siswa maupun siswi yang berkumpul melihat apa yang ditempel di sana.

Sasuke dan Naruto segera menuju ke tempat kejadian. Dari tadi Naruto sudah berwajah depresi, ingin marah tapi tidak tau pada siapa, kesal juga iya, bagaimana tidak? Foto itu menghancurkan reputasinya sebagai ketua OSIS. Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat apa yang ditempel di mading sekolah.

Sekeliling mereka mendadak sunyi. Banyak tatapan aneh yang berbeda-beda dari setiap murid, tatapan yang tertuju pada mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke mencermati foto itu lebih jelas. Di sisi pojoknya terdapat sebuah tulisan.

** PS : Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku karena siswi-siswi itu pasti berhenti menyerangmu, Pantat ayam :P**

Sasuke masih ingat betul siapa yang memanggilnya pantat ayam dan siapa yang mempunyai gaya tulisan seperti itu. Tangannya mengepal kuat, giginya gemeletuk, terakhir ia menggeram.

"Haruno Sakuraaaa!"

Sepertinya ini bukan hari indah untukmu, Sasuke. _Poor you..._

**To Be Continue**

* * *

***Dan Kaito : **dia pacarnya Tsunade yang udah tewas, dan kematiannyalah yang membuat Tsunade takut darah. Ciri-cirinya : rambutnya putih panjang.

**Author's Area :**

Ha-hai minna-san! *tolong jangan berikan deathglare itu ke saya* Gomen ne telat update ._. ini karena rempong ngurusin buku tahunan #halah. Yah, sekali lagi Sora sangat berterimakasih buat senpai-senpai yang sudah membimbing Sora ke jalan yang benar(?) dan juga para readers yang sudah menjadi penyemangat hidup saya~ #terharu.

Rencananya chapter ini ada dua bagian, yaitu : flashback part 1 dan part 2. Maaf ya, chapter ini agak melenceng ke yaoi dan humor garing. Hohoho...

Oke, minna! Seperti biasa saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari readers! Ini dia :

1. Alurnya emang dibikin agak kecepetan ya?

**A : **Iya... soalnya ini masih banyak chapternya. Yah, walaupun gak sampai sepuluh sih, kayaknya. *ciri2 author plin-plan*

2. Interaksinya agak kurang atau memang belum waktunya?

**A : **Ini memang Sora bikin kayak gini. Karena Sora hanya menulis apa yang Sora imajinasikan :D

3. Tiga orang yang mestinya ada di dunia modern ini pada kemana? Apa mereka bertukar tempat gitu?

**A : **Ke mana ya? Ini baru dipikirin. Kalau udah ketemu, ya... Sora pasti rahasiakan! #halah.

4. Sepertinya, senpai adalah orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata, ya?

**A : **Ah gak juga... #blush. Dan jangan panggil saya senpai dong, masih anak baru nih XD

5. Scene tentang keluarga Uchiha khususnya ItaSasu di perbanyak donk...?

**A : **Oke, di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya... tunggu aja :D

6. Lalu siapa ayah Sakura...?

**A : **Itu, *nunjuk cerita atas* udah saya jelasin lhoo...

7. Ini belum masuk konflik utama ya?

**A : **Belum... masih di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Ini nyeritain dulu SasuSaku sampai bisa pacaran.

8. Siapa nih orang ketiganya? Sasori kah? Gaara?

**A : **Ini masih di chapter berikutnya... pastilah kalau orang ketiga nanti muncul. Sedikit bocoran ya, ciri-ciri orang ke-tiga nya punya rambut berwarna merah. *Readers : Sarap. -_-*

9. Apakah Sasuke end Sakura bakalan lanjut pacarannya?

**A : **Liat aja di chapter depan ya, Gyu-kun :D

10. Kakashi-nya mana nih? Kok belum dimunculin?

**A : **Masih di chapter depan nih, soalnya fokus ke SasuSaku dulu...

Kalau ada pertanyaan : SasuSaku kok bisa sekelas?

**Answer : **Si Sakura ikut kelas akselerasi. Ya walaupun di Jepang gak ada gitu2an sih. Tapi ini kan fanfic a.k.a story bikinan sendiri, hohoh

Wah senengnya dapet pertanyaan yang lebih banyak daripada kemarin :3 (ini berarti, semakin banyak yang gak dong/gak ngerti dengan cerita saya XD) Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, maka isilah kotak review ya! Niscaya anda semua akan mendapat –oke saya berhenti bacot.

**Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Flashback (Part 2)

**Hilangnya Dunia Shinobi**

**Disclaimer : Naruto ****by**** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Hilangnya Dunia Shinobi ****by**** Sora Kamikaze K**

**Characters : Sasuke, Sakura**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance and friendship**

**WARNING : Ya, author juga manusia, masih ada banyak kesalahan dalam menulis. Segala akibat dari membaca fic ini adalah tanggung jawab saya. #sok**

**Note : OOC, gaje, dll. **

* * *

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, namun tidak sempit juga. Ada dua set AC terpasang di letak yang strategis, sebuah set sofa beserta mejanya diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Di sanalah tiga orang gadis kelas 10 menghadap kepala sekolah mereka, Tsunade.

"Haruno Sakura, Hinata Hyuuga, Matsuri! Aku akan pindahkan kalian ke kelas 11! Kalian adalah anak-anak cerdas yang harus ikut percepatan kelas," ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang dikucir dua. Dia menatap satu-persatu anak didiknya itu, terutama Haruno Sakura, anak kandungnya.

"Apa Kaa-san yakin?" ucap seorang berambut _pink_, Haruno Sakura. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan berguman, "Pintarnya aku..."

"Ya. Nilai keseluruhanmu, Hyuuga, dan Matsuri selalu sempurna. Dan ku yakin kau sudah menguasai materi kelas 11, Sakura," balas Tsunade. Ia memang melihat kecerdasan otak anaknya itu semenjak Sakura sekolah dasar. Dan ia pun berusaha keras membimbing dan memasukkan Sakura di sebuah tempat kursus.

"Baiklah mulai minggu depan kalian akan menjadi murid kelas 11!"

"_Hai'!_"

**-SKK-**

** Dear diary,**

** Aku diminta Kaa-san untuk mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Ini hebat! Semoga hari-hari ku bisa menyenangkan. Sesenang saat aku mengerjai si Senpai Pantat Ayam! Hahaha.**

"_Hajimemashite! Watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura desu!_" celetuk Sakura lantang. Dia semangat sekali dengan kelas barunya kini. Dia yakin akan mendapat teman baru, yang sebelumnya ia panggil dengan sebutan 'senpai'. Namun mata emelardnya tertohok dengan seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya. Uchiha Sasuke, yang saat ini menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah Haruno, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Ino Yamanaka. Yamanaka, angkat tanganmu!" ucap seorang guru berambut panjang dan berkilau, Orochimaru-sensei, guru biologi kelas 11.

Orang yang dipanggil Ino Yamanaka itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan semangat. Dia tersenyum lebar, sepertinya dia memang menyambut kedatangan Sakura. Namun di balik senyum lebar tersebut, terdapat aura hitam menyeramkan sekaligus tatapan tajam dari Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di belakang Ino. Sakura bergidik ngeri sejenak. Namun segera dibuang jauh-jauh, ia pun melangkah dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang _bla bla bla..._" jelas Orochimaru-sensei.

"Tunggu permainanku, Haruno."

**-SKK-**

"Heiiii... Pantat ayaaaamm!"

Tap, tap, tap.

"Kembalikan...! Hahh hah!"

"Tidak!"

Tap, tap, tap.

"Apa kau bilang?! Hhhh!"

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

Berlari, terus berlari. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu melangkahkan kakinya secepat ia bisa. Hanya satu tujuannya, buku. Tentu saja buku itu tidak berjalan sendiri, tapi dibawa oleh seorang pemuda, pemuda paling menjengkelkan di dunia ini. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku.

Semua siswa –dan jangan lupakan fans Sasuke juga melihat adegan kucing-kucingan itu sedikit terkikik geli. Tak menyangka seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang ini terkenal maho berlari-larian dengan seorang cewek kelas 10.

Oh lihatlah! Seorang Sasuke Uchiha kini sedang kehilangan ego-nya. Entah kenapa dia sekarang ingin tertawa kemenangan (atau terbahak-bahak lebih tepatnya) saat melihat gadis di belakangnya menderita. Siapa suruh mengejar seorang nomor satu dalam basket, eh? Bukan hanya basket sih, tapi juga lari marathon!

Sasuke dengan tak sengaja melemparkan buku itu ke sebuah kebun cukup besar di belakang sekolah, rimbunnya kebun itu hampir seperti hutan. Walaupun sekolah mereka cukup elit, di sisi lain pihak sekolah juga memiliki hutan kecil –kebun yang cukup luas untuk berkemah, pembelajaran, dan lain-lain.

Buku bersampul merah itu terpelanting cukup jauh sampai tak menampakkan lagi wujudnya. Sakura melihat hal itu, tapi ia tak melihat rasa bersalah di wajah Sasuke. Wajah Sakura berubah drastis –suram. Dan, oh... air matanya mengalir deras saat ini juga.

"Kami-sama, kau jahat sekali senpai..! Hiks," kata-kata getir keluar begitu saja di mulut manisnya. Benda berharga-nya, benda paling disayangi-nya, hilang begitu saja. Mata emerlard berair itu menunjukkan kesedihan yang luar biasa. Sasuke diam, namun ego-nya mulai kembali seperti semula. Dia hanya menatap datar sampai Sakura pergi menjauhinya.

"Sebegitu berhargakah?"

**-SKK-**

"Sasuke kau gila! Dia akan kepala sekolah, apa kau mau dikeluarkan?"

"Aku tak peduli."

Dua orang pemuda berambut kontras itu duduk berhadapan di sebuah kafe tak jauh dari sekolah. Akhir-akhir ini mereka saling berjauhan untuk mengembalikan reputasi mereka yang hancur oleh ulah anak kepala sekolah, Haruno Sakura. Gadis-cerewet-menyebalkan-berambut gulali, menurut Sasuke.

"Hhh... kau ini ya! Dasar Uchiha," sahut pemuda berambut pirang di depan Sasuke –Uzumaki Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Dia yang mulai."

"Heh? Bukannya kau yang mengganggu aktifitas 'menulis diary' gadis itu?"

"Kau ketua OSIS kan? Bukankah dia tidak disiplin, eh? Jangan mentang-mentang anak kepala sekolah dia bisa seenaknya," cerca Sasuke. Dia menyeruput kopi tanpa gulanya yang tinggal setengah.

"Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat reputasi kita membaik Sasuke," balas Naruto (yang tumben berkata bijak) sambil meneguk milkshake-nya. Ya, mereka kontras sekali.

Sasuke terdiam, Naruto juga. Benar... ini sama sekali tak membuat reputasinya kembali, pikir Sasuke. Tapi dia juga tak sengaja melemparkan buku itu, kalau-kalau kepala sekolah meminta pertanggungjawaban atas anaknya. Heh, seperti menghamili saja, cih.

Toh, walaupun tak sengaja dia juga senang pada awalnya. Namun setelah melihat Sakura menangis hatinya seakan tercubit. Melihat air mata yang menetes itu Sasuke diam terpaku. Seakan dia harus melindungi gadis itu, bukan malah membuat sedih. Tapi, di sisi lain, melihat kejadian yang menyebalkan itu membuatnya kembali naik darah.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin berteriak kencang di pinggir jurang, kenapa harus ada dua hal yang sangat berbeda mengganggu pikirannya. Seharusnya jika memang dia suka pada Sakura, tak perlu membuat pertengkaran seperti ini kan?

Heh? Suka? Mati saja kau.

"Aha!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat jantung Sasuke nyaris keluar dari tempatnya, ditambah lagi orang-orang di dalam kafe melihat ke arah mereka berdua, bikin malu. Akhirnya Sasuke menghadiahi Naruto dengan deathglare. Dan dia? Hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"Sasuke, aku punya ide agar reputasi kita membaik!" ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengacungkan tangannya. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Pemuda pirang itupun menyeringai.

"Kita harus mencari pacar!"

"Apa?!"

Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang gila? Batin Sasuke. Kalau urusan gadis, Sasuke memang tinggal memilih dengan menunjukkan jari saja, tapi dia tetap tak mau. Dia tak ingin memacari sembarang orang.

"Kau saja, itu sudah cukup membuktikan," lanjut Sasuke akhirnya.

"Hm. Baiklah, berarti hanya aku saja yang mendapatkan reputasiku," jawab Naruto. Ya, memang benar. Jika Naruto mempunyai pacar, semua orang pasti mempercayainya bahwa dia tidak gay sedangkan jika Sasuke saat itu juga tak memiliki pacar, berarti Sasuke-lah yang dikira homo oleh semua murid. Mungkin begitulah kronologisnya.

Tidak. Pasti Sasuke tak menginginkan itu terjadi. Tapi siapa yang harus dipacarinya?

"Haruno Sakura," ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Kemudian pemuda berambut pirang itu meneruskan, "Mungkin dia adalah orang tepat karena dia tak tergila-gila padamu dan juga kau terbebas dari hukuman kepala sekolah? Aku pintar kan?!"

Deathglare Sasuke semakin tercetak jelas semenjak sahabatnya itu menyebut nama Haruno Sakura. Dan apa-apaan itu? Orang yang tepat? Cih.

"Itu-tidak-mungkin," ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, Naruto malah membalasnya dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tau kalian adalah musuh. Well, sebenarnya aku juga kesal sih. Tapi bukankah kalian cocok, hm?" kata Naruto, kemudian dia membanding-bandingkan Sasuke dengan Sakura. Sama-sama keras kepala, oh ya, dan mereka sekelas. Ini semakin seru saja!

Naruto menyeringai senang.

**-SKK-**

Hari beranjak sore. Matahari mulai bergerak ke barat. Sinarnya memecah langit biru menjadi warna jingga. Burung-burung mulai pulang ke sarangnya masing-masing . Orang-orang pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti burung –pulang ke rumah mereka untuk istirahat.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda berseragam olahraga Konoha High School itu duduk sendirian di bangku penonton di pinggir lapangan basket. Menegukkan cairan bening ke dalam kerongkongannya. Tubuhnya berkeringat sehabis bermain basket bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka sudah pulang, tapi Sasuke memilih untuk tinggal beberapa saat.

Perbincangannya kemarin dengan Naruto ternyata benar, dia –tidak, maksudnya dia dan Sakura dihukum oleh kepala sekolah. Bukan hanya dia yang kesal, Sakura pun juga. Bukan dihukum membersihkan toilet atau apa, tapi mereka harus berdamai.

Harus berdamai.

Kata-kata itu semakin terdengar begitu menyebalkan. Seperti sudah musuh bebuyutan, tentu saja mereka menolak keras. Saling menuding, bahkan jika Sakura itu adalah laki-laki, Sasuke sudah menghajarnya dari tadi. Namun, gara-gara mereka berdebat, Tsunade merubah pikirannya. Yaitu dengan menambahkan satu hukuman lagi.

Sasuke harus mencari buku diary Sakura, dan Sakura harus membersihkan nama Sasuke atas gosip gay yang diperbuat Sakura, apapun caranya mereka harus segera melaksanakannya.

"Cih," Sasuke berfikir lebih jauh lagi, ada pertanyaan di dalam hatinya. Bukankah setimpal? Itulah perkataan Tsunade tadi siang.

Dengan malas Sasuke berjalan menuju kebun di belakang sekolah. Entah apa yang membawanya ke sana, padahal dia sudah bilang ke Naruto bahwa ia 'tak peduli' kemarin di kafe. Tapi sekarang? Dia seperti dikendalikan sesuatu dari jarak jauh –heh jangan bercanda.

Kebun di belakang sekolah ditumbuhi oleh tanaman herbal dan juga tanaman besar seperti jati, mahoni dan masih banyak lagi. Luasnya sekital satu setengah hektar. Cukup luas untuk area pembelajaran di sekolah. Banyak kegiatan yang dilakukan disini, seperti melakukan riset biologi karena keanekaragaman tanamannya.

Sasuke memasuki kebun itu. Untung dia selalu bawa senter kemanapun ia berada, jadi lebih memudahkannya untuk mencari. Tak perlu bersusah payah, Sasuke sudah menemukan buku itu dengan cepat, buku itu terdapat di bawah pohon mahoni. Keadaanya sudah cukup mengerikan. Agak basah dan kotor.

Tiba-tiba terbesit niat jahat di muka Sasuke, seringai jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Dengan pelan dia mulai membuka buku diary Sakura. Ternyata dia mulai menulis semenjak duduk di bangku SMP kelas. Hal itu dimulai saat dia berulang tahun. Beberapa kejadian membuat seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

Sebagian isinya hanya tentang seorang lelaki bernama Sasori. Rupanya dia adalah senpai yang dikaguminya semasa SMP. Dari tulisan Sakura dari minggu ke minggu Sasuke sudah tau, Sasori adalah seorang _player _dan Sakura terjebak ke dalam permainannya _. _Ada satu tulisan yang membuat Sasuke sedikit tercengang.

**Dear Diary,**

**Hatiku sangat sakit sekali melihat betapa teganya Sasori-kun padaku, dan aku ingin berjanji pada diriku sendiri aku bahwa aku adalah musuh para senior! Aku benci senior!**

"Hn. Jadi ini sebabnya?" sekarang Sasuke mengerti kenapa Sakura sangat membenci para senior –terutama dirinya.

"Jangan sentuh bukuku!"

Kepala dengan rambut model harajuku itu menoleh, mendapati pemilik dari buku yang ditemukannya, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke pun menutup buku itu dan memberikan tatapan cuek ke Sakura. Orang yang dimaksud segera berlari menghampirinya, menyambar buku itu dengan kasar, kemudian memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arah Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura. Penyuka celana dalam warna pink, malas mandi ketika liburan, kebiasaan mendengkur terlalu keras, dan..." Sasuke kini berjalan mendekat.

"Pernah mengintipku, eh?" ucapnya tepat di telinga Sakura. Wajah gadis itu sendiri sudah memerah semerah tomat semenjak Sasuke membongkar semua aibnya. Walaupun kalimat terakhir itu tidak semuanya benar.

"A-aku tidak mengintip! Itu tak disengaja!"

"Hn, bagaimana? Kau pasti terpesona sampai aku tak menyadari keberadaanmu," ucap Sasuke dengan kepercayaan diri yang amat tinggi. Entah kenapa hatinya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Sakura sekarang. Benar-benar memerah seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Ya memang tak disengaja sebenarnya. Waktu itu adalah hari MOS sebelum Sakura menyebarkan gosip gay antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura sedang meluncurkan aksinya –yaitu mengotori loker Sasuke dan anggota OSIS lainnya yang berada di ruang ganti. Diapun sudah memprediksikan kalau loker itu kosong (karena para OSIS sedang mengurusi murid kelas 10) benar, Sakura sedang membolos demi Sasu –tidak, demi mengerjai Sasuke dan OSIS lainnya, tentu.

Dengan langkah yang mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, Sakura membuka pintu ruang OSIS dengan perlahan. Tengok ke kanan, tak ada siapapun, bagus. Tengok ke kiri –tempat loker milik Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura hampir saja menjerit.

Di situlah Sasuke berdiri tanpa atasan, yang membuatnya semakin parah adalah dia mulai merosotkan celana KHS-nya tanpa menyadari Sakura yang berdiri mematung disana. Tentu saja gadis itu langsung kabur dengan muka yang merona hebat.

Mengingat kejadian itu kembali membuat Sakura semakin memerah.

"Khh... sudah kubilang aku tidak mengintip!" geram Sakura setelah salah tingkah. Sasuke tak menanggapi itu dan merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, kau harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku."

"Takkan pernah!"

"Oh... berarti kau ingin rahasiamu terbongkar ya? Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ti-tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Dia menatap Sakura lebih dalam, sepi menghampiri mereka beberapa saat. Kemudian Sasuke menemukan ide cemerlang untuk membersihkan namanya kembali. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir soal perbincangannya dengan Naruto, pemuda itu malah seperti pengecut yang menarik kata-katanya sendiri. Akhirnya diurungkannya niat itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu: kembalikan reputasiku!"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Terserah, bilang saja kepada mereka kalau kau yang menyebarkan gosip bohong itu dan semua selesai."

**-SKK-**

Pagi hari di KHS diawali dengan keramaian kantinnya. Seperti ada acara penting, semua murid berkumpul disana, gosip beredar bahwa anak dari kepala sekolah –Haruno Sakura mengadakan suatu pengumuman.

"Hei ada apa itu?"

"Wah ramai sekali kantinnya."

"Iya... ada apa ya?"

Bisik-bisik terdengar di kantin Konoha High School. Murid-murid dari kelas 10 sampai 12 berkumpul di kantin dengan tatapan heran. Kemudian Haruno Sakura muncul diantara mereka dengan menaiki meja secara –ehm tidak sopan.

"Perhatian semuanya!" seru Sakura. Berbagai macam tatapan tertuju padanya. Tatapan benci dari fans Sasuke dan tatapan heran dari murid lainnya mendominasi dengan perbandingan 50 : 50. Sakura berdehem kecil sebelum melanjutkan.

"Apa kalian tahu kalau ibuku sedang dinas di luar kota?"

"Yaa!" balas murid-murid. Ini tandanya mereka memang sedikit menikmati kebebasan tanpa kepala sekolah. Karena Tsunade selalu berkeliling di setiap tempat-tempat di sekolah –berbeda dengan guru yang memilih untuk menetap di kantor atau di kelas untuk mengajar.

"Tapi bukan ini yang akan aku bicarakan," ucap Sakura lagi dengan suara lantang.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi Uchiha Sasuke, wakil OSIS kita bukanlah seorang gay," lanjutnya. Berbagai respon didapatkannya –dari kubu fans Sasuke terlihat berjingkrak senang, dari komunitas fujoshi di sekolah mendesah kecewa, dan sisanya menggeleng tak percaya.

"Kami tak percaya dengan omonganmu, kau harus membuktikannya!" seru salah satu anak lelaki paling ujung. Kemudian disahuti setuju oleh seluruh murid. Hal ini membuat Sakura menjelaskan sedikit tentang kenakalan yang dibuatnya, tapi tetap saja, status Sasuke yang single membuat semuanya belum bisa mempercayai Sakura.

"Akan kubuktikan," ucap seseorang. Semua menoleh kearah orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda bermata onyx itu mulai berjalan dan menaiki meja yang sama seperti Sakura. Mendekati gadis itu, dan ciuman panjang terjadi.

Cup...

Bibir dengan bibir. Membuat semuanya tercegang kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke. Detik kemudian Sasuke melepaskan ciuman 'maut'nya dan menatap kerumunan para murid. Respon paling parah adalah dari fans-fansnya. Ya, wajar saja. Siapa yang rela idolanya mencium orang lain eh?

"Apa kalian masih tak percaya?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke direspon oleh gelengan mereka. Membuat Sasuke harus bertindak cepat. Dia harus mencopot status single-nya menjadi berpacaran. Mulai dari sekarang. Inilah rencana awal Sasuke kemarin.

"Haruno Sakura, sudah berpacaran denganku sejak kemarin."

"Ehhh?!"

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Sora tau ini mengecewakan... tapi apakah ada yang masih setia nunggu kelanjutan fic ini? Jujur saja menurut Sora feel di chap ini agak aneh -_-

Readers yang lagi berbingung ria, semua akan Sora jelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya!

Jaa ne!

Mind to review?


End file.
